Available roof rack assemblies include an end support that engages a gutter, roof channel or mounting rail of the vehicle roof. Typically, a strap or other device is tensioned to securely attach the end support to the vehicle. The apparatus that tensions the strap is exposed and is vulnerable to unauthorised manipulation to release the mounting. Accordingly, previously known roof racks are vulnerable to theft.
Roof rack assemblies that address the above problem are either difficult to operate or are aesthetically unattractive.